Everything's Gonna be Alright
by Arya U Dragneel
Summary: Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat kebahagiaanmu terenggut begitu saja? Ichiruki Fic


.

Disclaimer :

Bleach belong to Tite Kubo

Wherever You Are belong to One Ok Rock

.

Warning : Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi. Penuh dengan typo(s) serta ejaan yang tidak sesuai EYD. Mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun.

.

Pria bersurai jingga itu membuka pintu kamarnya. Kamar yang minim penerangan. Hanya sebuah lampu tidur berbentuk kepala kelinci yang bertengger manis di meja yang tak jauh dari ranjang. Lantainya terbuat dari kayu oak sementara dindingnya terbuat dari beton kokoh berwarna putih susu. Dan di atas ranjang itu terbaring sang istri yang tengah tertidur dengan piama kelincinya.

Sang suami tersenyum manis. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia bisa melihat sang istri kembali tidur di ranjang mereka. Bukan karena mereka pisah ranjang atau hal lain yang menyimbolkan ketidak harmonisan keluarganya. Itu semua karena selama beberapa bulan terakhir, sang istri harus menjalani perawatan inap di rumah sakit.

Pria itu, Kurosaki Ichigo, menutup kembali pintu sebelum akhirnya melangkah mendekati istrinya. Manik madunya menelusuri tubuh bagian atas sang istri yang tak tertutup selimut. Tubuh itu sekarang sangatlah kurus. Surai hitam panjang yang selalu memahkotainya pun kini telah hilang dan digantikan rambut-rambut halus tipis. Walaupun begitu, Rukia, istrinya, tetaplah seperti Rukia yang biasanya. Ceria dan cukup galak. Sama seperti dulu.

Sama seperti saat mereka baru pertama kali bertemu.

 **Flashback**

"Perkenalkan, Kurosaki Ichigo. Putraku," ujar Kurosaki Isshin memperkenalkan.

Ruang makan besar itu terlihat hidup dengan belasan lilin yang menghiasi meja. Sekarang tengah diadakan pertemuan keluarga antara Kurosaki dengan Kuchiki. Dua keluarga pemegang perekonomian di Jepang. Pertemuan ini akan menjadi pemersatu keluarga mereka dengan pernikahan sebagai pengikatnya.

"Ini putriku, Kuchiki Rukia."

Dan dua orang itu saling memandang tanpa ekspresi. Dua orang yang dengan terpaksa menerima keputusan orang tua mereka.

Pernikahan berlangsung satu bulan setelah pertemuan keluarga itu. Tidak pernah ada komunikasi di antara kedua mempelai. Mereka hanya mengikuti permainan kedua keluarga. Dan kini, keduanya tengah berdiri dengan setelan berwarna putih yang elegan. Mereka berdiri berdampingan dengan ekspresi datar saat mengucapkan janji sehidup-semati. Dan saat sang pendeta mempersilahkan untuk berciuman, mereka melakukannya tanpa perasaan. Hanya menempel dan terlepas dalam beberapa detik. Mereka bertatapan dalam diam tanpa ekspresi, sama seperti biasanya. Sama saat seperti mereka merasakan kebahagiaan terenggut dari kehidupan mereka.

Penikahan mereka berjalan dengan buruk. Watak keduanya yang sama-sama keras kepala membuat pertengkaran selalu bergema di rumah mereka. Bahkan, semenjak mereka resmi menjadi suami-istri, tidak sekalipun mereka tidur dalam satu kamar. Mereka terpisah dan hanya berinteraksi jika ada urusan pekerjaan ataupun pertengkaran seperti sekarang.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau mengerti? Menerima tender itu hanya akan memperburuk keungan perusahaan!" bentak Ichigo.

"Tidak bisakah kau diam. Kalau tender kali ini berhasil, perusahaan akan mendapat pemasukan besar. Tidak kah kau paham itu?" balas Rukia dengan nada sama tingginya.

"Persetan denganmu, Cebol!"

Rukia berjalan santai menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Tepat di depan kamar VIP nomor dua, ia menghentikan jalannya. Dan dengan nafas berat ia membuka pintu itu. Matanya melebar saat mendapati pria dengan status sebagai suaminya itu tengah terbaring dengan luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Pemandangan itu sungguh tidak biasa di violet cantiknya. Dan entah mengapa, kalimat kemarahan yang sudah Rukia rencanakan akan ia lontarkan pada Ichigo kini telah menguap entah kemana.

Pria itu menoleh lemah ke arah Rukia berada. Ia terdiam tanpa kata. Dan keterkejutan menghinggapinya saat tiba-tiba istrinya itu berjalan mendekatinya dan menanyakan keadaanya dengan nada lembut.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Pria dengan kaki kiri ter-gips itu terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan istrinya. "Lebih baik."

"Syukurlah."

Sejak Ichigo di perbolehkan pulang, Rukia lah yang merawatnya. Tak sekalipun wanita keras kepala itu mengeluh. Dengan tubuh kecil itu, ia tetap mau memapah tubuh Ichigo yang besar saat ingin ke kamar mandi. Ia yang tadinya tidak pernah membuat makanan―mereka biasa makan di luar sendiri-sendiri―kini mau repot-repot membuatkan bubur juga menyuapinya. Bahkan demi mengurus Ichigo, wanita itu mengambil cuti sampai Ichigo mampu berjalan sendiri.

"Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanya Rukia pada Ichigo.

Ichigo menatapnya diam. Ia mencoba mencari-cari jawaban atas pertanyaan yang terus menghiasi pikirannya di mata sang istri. Sayangnya Ichigo bukanlah psikiater yang mampu melakukan itu tanpa menanyakan langsung pada orangnya.

"Kenapa kau baik padaku? Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Rukia menyipitkan mata. Tangan kirinya terangkat dan memukul tengkuk Ichigo agak keras.

"Hei! Kenapa kau memukulku?" keluh Ichigo.

"Apa yang ku inginkan, kau bilang?! Kau pikir aku apa hah?!"

"Yah... aku tidak terbiasa dengan kebaikanmu ini." Ichigo masih menggaruk tengkuknya, canggung.

Rukia mendecih dengan tangan berkacak di pinggangnya yang langsing. "Dengarkan aku, Kurosaki Ichigo. Walaupun aku sama sekali tidak menyukaimu, tapi aku bukanlah patung yang hanya diam saja melihat suaminya terbaring sakit seperti ini. Kau paham kan?!"

"Suami?" pertanyaan Ichigo membuat kecanggungan menyelubungi mereka. Suami? Rukia menganggap Ichigo sebagai suaminya?

"Ahh... maksudku―"

"Terima kasih." Ichigo memotong kalimat Rukia. "Terima kasih telah menjadi istri yang baik untukku."

Pria bersurai jingga itu tersenyum saat mendapati sang istri tengah sibuk mempersiapkan sarapan untuk mereka. Dengan perlahan ia mendekat dan dalam hitungan detik, ia langsung memeluk punggung kecil milik istrinya.

"Selamat pagi," sapanya.

Rukia menoleh kesamping dan langsung mencium pipi Ichigo lalu kembali terfokus pada masakannya.

Hubungan mereka membaik. Semenjak kecelakaan itu, mereka sadar bahwa mau tak mau, suka tak suka, mereka tetaplah suami istri. Walaupun pernikahan mereka hanyalah urusan bisnis, tapi mereka akan selalu bersama. Tidak mungkin menghindar terus menerus. Berkat rasa iba Rukia saat itu, hubungan mereka kini benar-benar menjadi sepasang suami istri yang sesungguhnya.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, cinta tumbuh menguat diantara mereka.

"Kana, sudah berapa kali ibu katakan? Makan paprikamu. Ryota, makan pelan-pelan," seru Rukia yang sibuk menyajikan sarapan untuk kedua anaknya.

Sementara Ichigo? Kepala keluarga Kurosaki itu baru turun dari kamarnya dan segera duduk disamping istrinya.

"Selamat pagi," sapanya yang langsung mencium sang istri singkat.

Rukia tersenyum lalu membalas sapaan suaminya. Senyumnya langsung luntur seketika saat mendapati putrinya, Kurosaki Kana, lagi-lagi menyingkirkan paprika dari piringnya. Segera saja wanita itu menegur anaknya.

"Ini tidak enak, bu~"

"Kana, dengarkan ucapan ibumu," Ichigo mengusap pelan kepala putrinya.

Seperti biasa, kedua Kurosaki kecil itu selalu mengikuti ucapan ayahnya. Rukia selalu heran kenapa kedua anak itu lebih menuruti Ichigo dari pada dirinya. Padahalkan Rukia yang mengandung dan melahirkan mereka.

Jujur, Rukia sangat iri pada Ichigo. Tapi, itu semua membuatnya lebih bahagia dari sebelumnya.

Kurosaki Ichigo mungkin adalah orang paling bahagia di dunia. Kehidupannya berjalan lancar dengan karir dan keluarga yang didambakan semua pria di semesta. Seorang putra berbakat dan putri yang cerdas telah lahir dari rahim wanita yang paling ia cintai. Wanita yang sering mengagung-agungkan kelinci aneh bernama Chappy. Wanita yang sering memanggilnya 'jeruk brengsek' saat mereka bertengkar. Wanita yang mau berhenti dari pekerjaan yang telah dimimpikan sejak kecil hanya demi keluarga kecilnya. Wanita yang sering tertidur di sofa saat menunggunya pulang dari lembur. Dan satu-satu wanita yang membuat hidupnya yang tadinya hampa, kini terasa begitu berwarna dengan senyuman.

Yah, walaupun tak pernah ada kata cinta di antara mereka, tapi itu bukanlah soal. Mereka tidak membutuhkan kalimat-kalimat romantis seperti itu. Mereka hanya memmbutuhkan perhatian langsung dan itu selalu mereka lakukan setiap saatnya.

Hidupnya sempurna. Sempurna bagaikan mawar yang baru mekar dari kuncupnya. Sayangnya kebahagian itu sirna begitu saja. Sirna saat seorang berjas putih yang dengan berat hati mengatakan bahwa sang istri mengidap lupus. Penyakit yang sampai sekarang belum ditemukan obatnya. Penyakit yang sedikit demi sedikit menggerogoti tubuh istrinya.

Untunglah Rukia adalah wanita yang kuat. Ia menerima itu dengan tabah. Walaupun kesakitan, Rukia selalu tersenyum dihadapan suami dan anak-anaknya. Bercanda seperti biasa dan mengomel layaknya tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Sungguh, tidak ada yang tidak Ichigo lakukan untuk menyembuhkan istrinya. Mencari dokter dan rumah sakit terbaik hingga keluar negeri. Dokter saja tidak mengerti kenapa lupus di dalam diri Rukia begitu aktif bahkan saat keadaan Rukia baik.

Demi apapun di semesta ini, Ichigo adalah orang yang paling terluka saat malihat Rukia merintih kesakitan.

"Sudah tidak ada lagi yang dapat kami lakukan."

Ichigo mencengkram kerah putih di hadapannya. "Apa maksudmu?! Istriku selalu bersemangat demi kami. Di saat dia berjuang, kau malah menyerah begitu saja?! Dokter macam apa kau?!" Ichigo menyentak kasar kerah itu. Wajahnya memerah akibat menahan emosi.

"Tuan... organ tubuh istri anda sudah mengalami kerusakan parah. Pengobatan hanya mampu mengurangi rasa sakit, bukan menyembuhkan. Bahkan, pengobatan sendiri yang akan membuat istri anda semakin menderita."

Dan kalimat-kalimat itu berhasil membuat kepala keluarga Kurosaki menangis tanpa suara.

 **Flashback end**

"Ichi?" panggil Rukia. Suaranya terdengar serak dan lirih bagai bisikan. Kepalanya sedikit terangkat dan menoleh langsung kepada suaminya.

Ichigo segera melangkah mendekati istrinya lalu memilih duduk di samping Rukia. "Kau belum tidur?"

"Aku tidak... ingin tidur sendirian."

Ichigo tersenyum. Setengah mati ia menahan air matanya agar tak jatuh. Jemarinya menggenggam erat milik Rukia yang kini hanya tulang berbalut kulit tipis nan rapuh.

"Aku temani." Ichigo beringsut masuk ke dalam selimut. Tubuhnya miring menghadap sang istri. Senyum di wajahnya memudar saat menemukan violet favoritnya kini semakin meredup.

"Aku senang... bisa kembali... ke... rumah." Bisik Rukia. wanita itu sudah tidak mampu lagi mengeluarkan tenaga untuk mengeluarkan suara lebih keras. "Aku... rindu." Violetnya sudah tergenang lautan air mata.

Ichigo menghapus air mata istrinya yang terjatuh. Mengusapnya dengan lembut karena takut akan menyakitinya. Ia tersenyum. Berharap senyumnya kali ini mampu menyakinkan Rukia bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. "Kami juga merindukanmu."

Rukia tersenyum. "Boleh aku... memelukmu?"

"Bodoh! Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" tubuh tegapnya bergeser agar dapat memeluk sang istri.

Kaki jenjangnya melilit kaki Rukia yang rapuh. Lengannya mendekap tubuh serta tengkuk Rukia. membenamkan kepala Rukia ke lehernya. Lengan kecil itu mencengkram kemeja depan sang suami. Mencengkramnya lemah karena lagi-lagi tulangnya terasa linu.

"Kau... hangat," bisiknya lagi.

Ichigo mengeratkan pelukannya. Senyum pahit muncul di wajah lelahnya. Jika dulu Ichigo akan menanggapinya dengan kalimat canda 'Tentu saja, aku pria paling panas di dunia', kini ia lebih memilih terdiam. Menikmati kebersamaanya yang sudah lama tak dapat ia rasakan.

"Aku sudah... tidak punya harapan... kan?" tanya Rukia dengan air mata yang mengalir makin deras. Ia tidak terisak. Rukia bahkan tersenyum dengan kepahitan ini.

Nafas Ichigo berhenti seketika. Ucapan istrinya sangat mengejutkannya. Demi tuhan, ini adalah kalimat yang paling Ichigo benci. Kalimat yang hanya berisi beberapa dijit huruf itu terlalu menyakitkan untuk ia dengar.

"Sssttt. Berhenti mengatakan itu! Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ichigo sudah tidak mampu lagi membendung air matanya. Matanya memerah karena air mata. Ia mencium kepala sang istri yang hanya tertutup rambut halus tipis.

"Aku masih... ingin bersama kalian." Cengkraman di kemeja Ichigo mengerat.

"Apa yang kau katakan. Kau akan terus bersama kami. Kau akan melihat Ryota memakai seragam SMP dan memakaikan seragam SD untuk Kana. Kita akan mengantar mereka sekolah. Kau akan mengomel karena Kana menyingkirkan sayurnya ataupun Ryota yang memakan makanannya terlalu cepat. Kita akan bertengkar karena kelinci aneh―"

"Chappy," potong Rukia.

Ichigo tersenyum pahit mendengar itu. Ia begitu takut bahwa ini semua hanya akan menjadi kenangannya. "Baiklah. Chappy yang sangat kau puja itu. Dan setiap malam, kita akan tidur berpelukan seperti ini. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Rukia tersenyum. Impian-impian yang di ucapkan Ichigo sangat lah indah di pikirannya. Sayangnya itu mustahil. Rukia tahu, waktunya sudah tidak lama lagi. Ia akan meninggalkan suami dan anak-anaknya. Rukia sadar, semua yang dikatakan suaminya hanyalah kalimat penghibur untuk dirinya.

"Tapi pada akhirnya aku akan pergi,"

"Rukia―"

"Ichi!" entah kekuatan dari mana, kali ini rukia bersuara. Bukan bisikan ataupun desisan. "Kenapa ini semua terjadi padaku?" suaranya kembali lirih seperti bisikan.

Ichigo terdiam. Gerakan tangannya yang mengusap punggung sang istri terhenti begitu saja saat kalimat itu terucap. Untuk pertama kalinya, Rukia mengeluh atas penyakitnya. Sebelumnya Rukia selalu bersikap ceria tidak peduli sesakit apa dirinya. Ia akan tersenyum dan mengatakan akan sembuh terutama di depan buah hati mereka.

Tapi kini? Ichigo merasa bahwa inilah batasan Rukia. Seolah-olah, wanitanya itu telah menyerah. Menyerah pada penyakit yang dengan kejamnya menghancurkan sel-sel tubuhnya.

Dan sebuah isakan tipis, membuat Ichigo ikut meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku takut," ucap Rukia disertai isakan. Ia semakin membenamkan diri di lekuk leher suaminya. Kakinya terasa dingin walaupun sudah terselimuti. Dan cengkramannya mengencang seiring dengan rasa sakit yang kembali ia rasakan.

"Kau tak perlu takut. Kami akan selalu di sini mendukungmu. Semuanya akan... baik-baik saja."

Lagi-lagi wanita pesakitan itu tersenyum. Tersenyum begitu tulus seperti bebannya telah hilang begitu saja. "Kau benar... semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Ichigo menutup matanya erat. Tangannya kembali mengusap lembut punggung sang istri. Ia tak mampu lagi menanggapinya. Ichigo takut, jika bersuara nanti, yang keluar adalah isakan.

"Ichi?"

"Hm?"

Rukia terdiam. Ia tak segera menjawab dan membiarkan tangan kecilnya merasakan kelembutan detak jangtung suaminya.

"Aku... mencintaimu." Rukia mengatakannya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia mengatakan kata sakral itu. Sayangnya itu tidak membuat kebahagiaan di hati sang suami. Kalimat itu terasa menyakitkan. Kalimat itu bahkan berbalik membuat Ichigo berkaca.

"Aku... mencintaimu. Sangat-sangat mencintaimu, Kurosaki Rukia." Ichigo tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak tersenyum saat mengucapkannya.

Senyum tipis kembali menghiasi wajah tirus wanita itu. "Ichi?" panggilnya lagi.

"Ya?"

"Aku lelah. Aku mengantuk."

Ichigo membuka kembali matanya. Menampilkan butiran-butiran air yang mengalir deras seenaknya membasahi bantal. Bibirnya bergetar saat menahan tangis. Ketakutan menghinggapinya. Ia takut, Rukia akan benar-benar meninggalkannya. Ichigo juga tidak kuasa melihat sang istri begitu menderita. Ia benar-benar takut jika...

"Ichi... aku ingin tidur. Kau... mau menyanyikan lagu untukku?"

Air mata Ichigo mengalir begitu deras. Ia mengangguk sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Lagu apa?" tanyanya sambil menahan suara agar tak bergetar.

"Lagu yang biasa kau nyayikan untukku. Lagu yang biasa... kita nyanyikan saat piknik."

Ichigo kembali mengecup kepala Rukia sembari terus mengusap perlahan punggung sang istri.

"I don't need a reason." Ichigo mulai bersuara. Bersuara dengan getaran tipis akibat tangis yang tak mampu dibendung.

"I just wa –want you... baby.

"Alright.. alright.

"Wherever you are... I –I always make y –you smile.

"Wherevere... you are I...I always by... your side.

"What.. ever you say... ki –kimi wo omoi kimochi.

"I promise you for –forever right now.

"Wherever you are―"

Dan lagu yang dinyanyikan penuh dengan isakkan itu terhenti saat jemari yang mencengkram kemejanya telah lepas begitu saja. Sang pria menangis begitu kencang serta mendekap erat wanitanya dalam pelukan saat menyadari tak ada lagi hembusan hafas yang menerpa kulit lehernya. Tubuh kurus itu mendingin dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Wanitanya sudah tidak ada. Rukianya telah pergi meninggalkanya. Ini terlalu menyakitkan untuknya. Walaupun Ichigo sudah tahu akan begini, tapi ia tidak tahu bahwa rasanya akan sepilu ini. Seperti Mati. Hampa. Menyakitkan. Seolah-olah hari esok tidak akan ada lagi untuknya.

Kenapa? Kenapa harus Rukia? kenapa harus wanita yang ia cintai yang menderita? Kenapa Rukia harus direnggut darinya saat kebahagiaan menyelimuti mereka? Kenapa hidup begitu tidak adil? Kenapa... ini begitu menyakitkan?

Hanya kalimat-kalimat itu memenuhi pikirannya.

"Jangan pergi... Rukia!"

Ichi... semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Fini

Lupus : penyakit autoimunitas dimana sistem imun menyerang sel-sel tubuh sendiri. Belum diketahui penyebabnya dan belum pula ditemukan obatnya.

Kenapa aku memilih lupus? Karena seorang temanku meninggal akibat penyakit ini. Sebuah takdir yang terlalu menyakitkan untuk dipikul. Semoga dia bahagia di atas sana. Amin.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya. (_ _ )


End file.
